creature love
by kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl
Summary: Thorn potter, now Amaterasu Taisho was the girl who lived. But her brother Hadrian takes the credit. Now she lives with her Vampire parents. I wonder how the wizarding world will react to loosing the girl who lived, who is also not human at all?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story I wrote a long time ago that I didn't post. It's a Harry potter fanfiction.

I hope you like it.

Summary: thorn is the girl who lived, but instead Dumbledore chose her brother Hadrian as the boy how liked. So in a way for the still living potter's to take care of there son and give him the attention he needs they give her away to lily's muggle sister. When she doesn't want to take her she leaves her at the park in the dead of night. Where she was adopted by passing vampires of a Japanese coven. And given a new name. Ameretsu kaze taisho.

Pairings:

Ameretsu X Voldemort X Lucius X Severus X Barty crouch Jr. X Rabastan and Rodolphus X Sirus X Remus X Fenrir

Chapter 1 New identity

"If that **man** thinks I'll take care of another **monster, **he's got another thing coming!" petunia angrily said to herself.

"Pet, is something wrong?" Vernon said

"Nothing dear! I just need to go to the park for a quick second!" she exclaimed before hiding the bundle in her arms with an old jacket and speed walking to the park.

"There are enough freaks in the world and I don't need you in it!" petunia yelled before hurling the bundle away and leaving the park.

"_**Well that was interesting. Wonder what's in there that she felt the need to throw it away?" an unknown being said to its companion **_

"_**It's none of our concern Vanessa with what happens with humans. Let us return home." a deeper male voice said**_

"_**But Haku! We have to! I sense life from it! It could die!" the now known Vanessa said**_

"_**Alright we only look!" Haku exclaimed**_

When they stepped out into the moonlight you would see a man and a woman of there twenty's walk out of the woods. The woman was 5.7" _**had**_ mid back black hair with pale cream color skin. Her face heart shaped with golden eyes, plump pale pink lips, and two upside down triangles under her eyes in a purple color. Her body an hour glass figure with a sleeve less pale red turtle neck with black hip hugging jeans with a deep purple belt and white sneakers.

The man of 6.9" had short shoulder length gold hair and a dark rich pale brown skin. His face slim and chiseled, turquoise colored eyes, slim blood red lips set into a frown high cheek bone making him have an aristocratic look and two upside down blood red triangles under his eyes. A muscular built body (like Emmett's in twilight). He wore a black muscle shirt that showed his six pack and his muscular biceps and black loose pants with a studded belt that tilted to the side and black sneakers.

When they reached the bundle Vanessa gently picked it up and opened it up for them to view they gasped in awe at what they found. It was a baby girl a little over two years old. She had beautiful silvery black hair with blood red tips at the end of each strand of hair. It was spiked at the top then straightened as it went down. Her skin was a rich creamy color that was almost flawless if it weren't for the scar on the left side of her face (to see how it looks like look at a picture of Allan from d gray man). And her eyes! They were a deep dark purple almost black that made it look like it would pierce your soul! And pointed ears small plump blue lips and sharp snake like teeth.

"_**Oh! Haku! We just have to take her!" Vanessa exclaimed loudly while clutching the babe like a life-line.**_

"_**We agreed to only look Nessa." Haku said. **_

"_**You agreed to it, I didn't. Please Haku. Can't you see this is a blessing? We can't have children because of what we are. And we've always wanted a baby. Please Haku!" Vanessa cried **_

"_**I know we wanted this but to do this is dangerous. She could easily be killed or used against us Nessa and we can't put an innocent babe in danger because of wanting one ourselves." Haku said tiredly.**_

"_**Please Haku. Please. We could teach her our ways and train her in our ways and how to defend herself! We could put our blood in her food or drinks to gain our ability's and we could blood adopt her! Show the clan that she's ours and not to be touched or harmed without our permission! So please Haku, please!" she sobbed.**_

"_**Don't cry Vanessa. If it will make you happy you can keep her. But you'll have to talk to father first and get his permission." Haku said softly t sooth his wife, "that and unless she has a name you should name her."**_

They then checked the babe for any identification and found a birth certificate which said:

Name: Thorn lily potter

DOB :-( whenever Harry's birthday is)

Fathers name: James potter - wizard

Mother: lily potter- nee Evans - muggle-born witch

Family: younger twin to Harry James Potter

"_**Thorn lily potter? **_The_** girl who lived?" they said at once with surprise.**_

"_**This is horrible! To put the girl who lived in this situation!" Vanessa said angrily**_

"_**Guess its all the more reason to take her with us." Haku said disgusted that the wizards would leave the girl with obvious magic hating muggles.**_

"_**I've decided thorn that your new name is Amaterasu kaze taisho. Welcome to the Japanese vampire coven." Vanessa said to the yawning baby before disappearing into the shadows.**_

"_**The wizarding world is in for a big surprise for there stupidity." Haku said to him self before disappearing as well into the night.**_


	2. the adoption

Hi sorry it's been a while but I've been busy.

Anyway before you read here's a vote on what creature or creatures she could be. I'll be choosing seven at most depending if I like the choices a lot or five at least. So here are your choices:

Shadow phoenix: 1

Basilisk: 1

Lamia:

Dragon:

Bat demon: 1

Fox demon:

Succubus:

Vampire (she'll be part vampire anyway in some way):

Werewolf:

Dementor: 1

Ghost:

Siren: 1

High elf:

Dark elf: 1

Elemental:

Blood mage: 1

Shape shifter:

Banshee:

Fae:

Gargoyle:

Shinigami:

Unseen sidle: 1

Drow:

Necromancer:

Please review so that I can choose which ones to pick. The ones that are picked the most will be chosen before my next chapter. Also the ones that already have numbers are the ones me and my friends chose. And you can choose more than one.

"Son! Vanessa! Your back!" a man called to them as they walked up to their home.

It was a traditional styled Japanese house. It was elevated of the ground and almost the same size as Hogwarts. It's tilted or thatched roofs a dark purple the walls of the palace made out of cocobolo wood. A hardwood of the Dalbergia Retusa tree in Central America that was reddish-brown in cooler with enchantments on it so that it lasts forever. There were many balconies and large windows. Surrounding the house were many ponds, sakura trees, forest life, mountains, waterfalls, and exotic wildlife that put many homes to shame and an air of mystery and beuty.

"Father. It's good to see you again." Haku said to the man giving him a small bow.

The man stood at 7'1. His skin a pale creamy-white. Like his son he too was muscular. He wore a deep forest green kimono with red stitching of sakura blossoms and a brown obi, and on his feet wooden sandals. A chiseled jaw set into a happy smile, aristocratic high cheekbones, bright red eyes shining with happiness but with seriousness lingering in their gaze, slim red lips, and short black hair finished his look.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your 75th honeymoon. Your mother planed it all herself." Haku's father told him as he pulled him into a strong bear hug, "and Vanessa you look lovely my dear. You loved it too didn't you?"

"Yes. It was wonderful! Thank you very much Hibiki!" Vanessa replied.

"Who's this?" the now known Hibiki asked.

"Can we talk about this in private father?" Haku asked. The only response he got was his father swiftly turning on his heel and stalking off to the palace.

Following him hot at his heels they reached large double doors made of bamboo and metal and hints of cocobolo wood. Up close they could see that there were dark irregular traces weaving through the wood. The wood looked and felt oily to the touch with a floral sent to it, and engraved in it was the covens seal was of an intricately designed dragon curled around a cherry blossom tree, twisting and turning around it while sherry leaves flew around it.

Once inside they entered a large throne and ball room. It was larger than the great hall at Hogwarts with cherry walls with beautiful carvings of the coven's history. Pictures were framed of their ancestors and those lost in battles or killed in cold blood hung up on a single wall on the right side of the ball room. The floor was made of galaxy black granite tile, on the ceiling hung millions of paper lamps with designs of different flowers and a charm to make the ceiling look like space with the stars and moon around it. On the back wall was a small stage with steps in three sides, in the middle of it were two beautiful hand crafted wooden chairs that had twin dragons circling around each other and were teal in color. In front of them was a table made from the wood of a Sakura tree with a thin layer of glass on top of it, on the table was two silver with golden dragons circling around the cups, and purple drapes hung from the ceiling and were brought to the side making it look like an awning. And there were two halls connected to it, one on the left and right. And lastly a couple of tropical plants, trees, flowers, and bushes hung off the walls and were seating around various places in the room in a way that complemented it entirely.

Walking fast through the throne room they went through hallway after hallway that had beautiful pieces of artwork and plants with other decorations too and many doors and other hallways making it look like a maze that unless you lived their all your life you'd ever find your way around.

Finally they made it to a pair of sliding doors that had various magical creatures sewn into it. Once inside in the center was a dark oak desk that rested on the floor with no legs, behind it a light green with silver moons and on the back wall was a walk in glass window and granite balcony. On the left side of the room a large book shelf with scrolls bye the dozens and more pillows in many colors and designs. On the right was a beautiful gold bench with blood red pillows and plants. The floor made of a hard, long lasting, sturdy wood and the ceiling hung a chandelier made of metal, chains, diamonds, and a many lit candles giving the room a beautiful and elegant look.

There inside the room was one other person. A woman to be exact. She was of average height, with a curvy body and bark brown skin. On her feet were gold sandals, a black and purple kimono with lotus blossoms on the left shoulder and an obi. She had high cheekbones, soft blood red eyes, red full lips, and long gold hair that went to her rear. She was looking through the various scrolls looking for something.

"Yukiko love? What are you doing here?" Hibiki asked his wife walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her while looking down at her because of the height difference.

"I had a vision love. And I'm searching for a scroll here that will help." Yukiko answered him with a lovely angelic voice that could make even the coldest of men melt.

"Alright." Hibiki said to her before kissing her on the cheek and sitting on the pillow Indian style, "now if the both of you could tell me why you have brought a baby back with you and a human baby no less." he stated to them turning to the couple.

"Father she is a witch. Thorn potter to be exact. Her parents left her with her magical hating aunt and uncle so that they could focus all their attention on her brother. After watching her aunt throws her away n the park I wanted to adopt her sir. You know how we can't have children." Vanessa explained to him in a sad voice.

"So you'd put a human baby in a coven of vampires instead of an orphanage?" He asked.

"We were hoping you'd give us permission to blood adopt her, and that if you let us her new name would be Amaterasu kaze Tallish. Where she wouldn't be in any danger. She could then be taught our ways of life and unlock her full potential. I've sensed that someone sealed off her ability's and most of her magical core, and that she's not fully human or not human at all. I don't really know her sent is mixed so I can't specifically tell. But I know that she will do great things for this clan and great things for the world." Haku stated.

Searching them closely he saw nothing but love for the child and the want in their eyes to have her and love her.

"May I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course father." Vanessa said gently walking up to hem and laying the now awake child in his arms. Yukiko too walked over to see the child. When they got a good look at her they now knew why they wanted to adopt her so much. She was beautiful and they could feel the raw power in her just waiting to be used. Silently discussing between themselves through telepathic means finally gave their decision to the worried couple.

"We give you permission to adopt the kit" they said together.

"Thank you so much father! You don't know how much this means to us." Vanessa thanked them happy tears in her eyes.

"It's alright child. We understand. I actually saw this coming and have already prepared the chamber for the adoption." Yukiko told her.

"Did you hear that kit? Were going to be our new mommy and daddy!" Haku said to the girl cradling her now that his father released her.

"Come. Well do this now so that you don't have to worry about anything happening to her. Tomorrow we will unseal all her abilities and make sure she is in perfect health mentally, physically, and magically and then we will introduce her to the coven." Hibiki stated before walking out of the room the others following behind him.

(Scene change)

They were now in a dungeon like basement made of brick. On the floor were runes painted on to help with the adoption. There were five circles. The biggest was in the center of the formation which had branched out to the other circles. The smaller circles they branched out to the other circle runes making it one giant circle.

Carefully taking off the blanket wrapped around the child they placed her in the center circle and painted the covens crest on her shoulder along with the marks needed to show the status in the coven and family. When they were done they all stepped into their expected rune circle and added their magic to the runes causing it to come alive and one by one they started.

"I, Hibiki Taisho, head of most noble house of Taisho, adopt Amaterasu kaze Taisho into the Taisho coven to be my granddaughter and a part of this family, so mote it be." he said allowing the runes to use his magic to make it so.

"I, Yukiko Taisho, mistress of most noble house of Taisho, adopt Amaterasu kaze Taisho into the Taisho coven to be my granddaughter and a part of this family, so mote it be." she said feeling her magic make it so.

" I, Haku Taisho, first born son and heir of the most noble house of Taisho, adopt __Amaterasu kaze Taisho into the Taisho coven to be my daughter and heiress should anything happen to me, so mote it be." he said while feeling his magic make it so.

"I, Vanessa Taisho, mate of Haku Taisho and princess of the noblest house of Taisho, adopt Amaterasu kaze Taisho into the Taisho coven to be my daughter and heiress should anything happen to me, so mote it be." She said feeling the final bit of magic making it so that they could be family.

"Now that that's over both of you go to bed. You'll need rest for tomorrow.

With that they went to their room and slept finally as a family.

Thank you for reading! Please review and vote!

Kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

It's been a while hasn't it anyway.

I'm in need for more votes so here's how it's going to go.

The first seven to get ((3 votes)) will be used for Ameretsu's creature blood.

So here's the poll so far.

Shadow phoenix: 2

Basilisk: 2

Lamia: 2

Dragon: 3 ( will be one of her creature forms)

Bat demon: 1

Fox demon: 2

Succubus: 2

Vampire: 3 (creature form)

Werewolf: 0

Dementor: 1

Ghost: 0

Siren: 3 (creature form)

High elf: 1

Dark elf: 1

Elemental: 1

Blood mage: 3 (creature form)

Shape shifter: 1

Banshee: 0

Fae: 1

Gargoyle: 0

Shinigami: 1

Unseen sidle: 1

Drow: 1

Necromancer: 2

Thank you

Yami Ookami

aline1998

phantomshadowdragon

Ofunu

sweetcherrypie007

for your votes!

**Please vote!**

kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

So here are the results!

Shadow phoenix: 3

Basilisk: 2

Lamia: 2

Dragon: 3

Bat demon: 1

Fox demon: 3

Succubus: 3

Vampire: 3

Werewolf: 2

Dementor: 1

Ghost: 1

Siren: 3

High elf: 1

Dark elf: 1

Elemental: 1

Blood mage: 3

Shape shifter: 1

Banshee: 0

Fae: 1

Gargoyle: 0

Shinigami: 1

Unseen sidle: 1

Drow: 1

Necromancer: 3

**The winners are: **

Shadow Phoenix

Dragon

Fox demon

Succubus

Vampire

Siren

Blood mage

Necromancer

I'd like to thank: Yami Ookami, aline1998, phantomshadowdragon, Ofunu, sweetcherrypie007, Children of Darkness, Kittymitten, 2th guy with wings, and sousie

For your votes!

Also to my readers I'll try to update the actual story as soon as I can! You'll just have to be patient.

_Adios!_

Kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl out!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note

So as to not confuse anyone the adoption was a blood adoption. It got rid of all her human blood that made her related to anyone in the potter family. It still left her creature blood and any powers she had, but also replaced the blood with the blood of the family who adopted her.

Ok so here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Discovered powers

"Knock, knock, knock." was heard the next night.

Vanessa and Haku who were so caught up in just sleeping didn't hear it.

"Son! Daughter! Open up! I'll give you to the count of three." Hibiki called from the other side of the ebony double doors.

"Go away." Haku mumbled sleepily. Flipping onto his back where he promptly brought the covers above his head hopping to block out the noise.

"1…2…Come on son, don't make me do this," His father said exasperated. Hearing no reply he said, "3. Ok. You asked for it." Where he then promptly busted down the door and shouted, "Wake up!"

This caused a combination reaction out of the three inside sleeping. Haku promptly jumped up and crouched in front of the bed. Showing his defined glistening body for all to see with only a pair of shorts on. His hair wild and eyes wide awake and slitted. Hissing noises rang from his mouth in warning.

Vanessa too sprung into action. Pulling a blanket over her chest. Her eyes instantly slitted and her hair turned sharper. Her teeth immediately turned into fangs and she too let out hissing warnings.

Amaterasu when she heard the banging noise burst into tears at the loud noise. But instead of salty tears of water, tears of blood fell form her dark purple eyes onto her cheeks which now held two purple upside down black triangles. Her lips started to tremble revealing slightly pointed fangs on the top and bottom of her mouth. And her skin changed from its creamy color to a dark brown. Giving her and exotic look with her darker skin and light hair.

"Wow! Calm down. You'd both think you'd learn by now that this would happen." Hibiki told them his hands up in the air for surrender and a sweat drop on his cheek.

"Then you need to learn to not do that dear. Or else they will one day attack you." Yukiko's soothing voice said back.

Both Hibiki and Yukiko were in matching Kimonos. Yukiko having her hair in a braid wore a white kimono with black fish stitching and a light green obi with white sandals looked tasteful. The clothes complementing her dark skin and gold hair and bringing out the color of her eyes making them stand out.

Hibiki had his black hair combed back with a black kimono with white fish stitching and light green obi and black sandals that too brought out his eyes and skin.

Vanessa and Haku, who immediately remembered who they were relaxed their stances and returned to normal. Amaterasu who noticed her parents stopped their warning hissing threats stopped crying. Leaving dried blood on her face and hiccups to escape her mouth causing the parents to turn to her and start cooing at her coaxing her to smile.

"At least we don't have to worry about having to teach them how to be parents." Haku's father murmured under his breath.

"Leave them alone dear. Their having a moment." Yukiko hushed to her husband. Enjoying the lovely sight of the new family.

"Is there a reason you woke us?" Haku asked them, no longer tired.

"You've already forgotten? Were supposed to check her health and her abilities and inheritance." Hibiki answer exasperated.

"Oh! How could we forget that?" Vanessa asked her husband before turning and stating," We'll meet you at the hospital wing after changing."

With that being said she led the three of them away to change.

(Ten minutes later: Hospital wing)

When the three arrived they saw their parents already waiting. Haku was the first to walk in. Wearing black hamakas and a grey hori with a blue obi, he looked regal. And Vanessa in a purple kimono with silver butterflies and a red obi was very beautiful. And Amaterasu who was in her arms was in a blood red kimono with purple water lilies and a white obi with her hair in pigtails.

"Glad you could finally join us." Yukiko said to them.

"Sorry mother. We got caught up last night celebrating a little by ourselves as a family." Haku said with a small smile.

Walking up to her son she gave him a small hug before stepping back.

"It's alright dear. I would have done the same." She said back with a patient smile and her voice kind and understanding.

"Now that were all here we'll let Yumi check her over." Hibiki said.

Just after his announcement Yumi came into the room. Yumi was the only doctor that was a metamorphmagus in the clan. Currently with lime green hair and bright purple eyes she was very pretty. (If you forget her hair and eye color). She had a swimmers body with tanned pale skin and stood at 4'9. Her hair curly, her nose pert, and her lips pouty pink. High cheek bones and almond shaped eyes made up her face. She wore a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt with a white long scientist like coat and black baggy pants. Black flats on her feet completed her look.

"Lord Hibiki, Lady Yukiko, Master Haku and Mistress Vanessa. What may I do for you?" Yumi asked formally in her cheerful and bubbly voice.

"We'd like, you to check over my granddaughters health." Hibiki told her, gesturing with his hand toward Vanessa.

Yumi turning toward Vanessa gaped at the small child in her arms and promptly started cooing at her.

"She's adorable! Congratulations!" She said with happiness.

"Thank you Yumi." Haku said to her. His voice proud.

"Now if you could just set her over here." With that they started the check up.

(Half hour later)

"Well other than some bruising on her back she's in perfect health." Yumi said giving her to Vanessa once done.

"Thank you Yumi!" Vanessa said giving her a half hug before leaving to Yukiko's study.

"Your welcome!" Yumi replied happily after her.

"Please don't tell any others yet Yumi. It's to be a surprise." Hibiki said to her after the others left.

"Of course sir. I won't tell a soul!" she said seriously looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you. See you later Yumi." with that he left to be with the others.

(Later in the study)

"Okay. Now all we need is to drop of her blood and we shall see her abilities and inheritance." Yukiko said to the parents. Where they then nervously gave Amaterasu to her where she then took a small dagger and pricked her finger. Holding it above the paper, the paper got a spot of blood on it before it disappeared. Words could then be made out on the paper. After a few minutes they took the paper and read it.

**Name:** Amaterasu Kaze Taisho

**DOB:** July 31, 1996 (Finally found the date!)

**Parents: **Mother (Vanessa Taisho) and Father (Haku Taisho)

**Other family:** Grandfather (Hibiki Taisho) and grandmother (Yukiko Taisho)

**Heir to:**

Taisho clan

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Le-Fey

Demon kingdom

**Creature inheritances/ abilities:**

Necromancer (blocked)

Shadow user

Dark magic

Control of the dead

Blood mage (blocked)

Blood magic

Blood user

Blood wolf (animagus form)

Blood weapons (can use blood as a weapon)

Siren (blocked)

Seduction

Water elemental

Bewitched voice (just speaking can cause anyone to be controlled by her without them knowing)

Vampire (unblocked)

Lure

Hypnosis

Shadow walk

Super senses

Succubus (unblocked)

Attract (directs attention to her to help get her prey)

Flying

Soul stealer (kind of like dementors: only used as a last resort)

Instinct (her instinct is a form of power that helps her in times of need)

Sex magic

Fox demon (blocked)

Crystal fox (the type of fox demon she is)

Wind elemental

Lightning elemental

Sex magic (makes sure she can only have her mate's children)

Language speaker (speak any language after kissing a person) (like starfire: teen titans)

Crystal elemental

Dragon (blocked)

Fire elemental

Parceltong

Draconic magic

Flying

Death gaze (kills upon eye contact)

Shadow phoenix (blocked)

Shadow user

Flight

Mind reading

Phoenix (animagus form: can turn into any phoenix)

Healing tears

Teleportation

Owned properties:

Slytherin castle and chamber of secrets

Ravenclaw manor and Raven Labrotioies

Le-Fey castle and dungeons

Demon world's kingdom

Taisho cove and all other properties

Total monies: 5 trillion gillions, 9.253.700 sickles and 395 nuts

Magical artifacts: 1 million

Other information:

All creature inheritances, monies and properties except for vampire and succubus inheritances blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Soul fragment- Tom Marvolo Riddle

Soul mates:

Tom Marvolo Riddle—Lord Voldemort

Lucius Malfoy

Serverous Snape

Barty Crouch Jr.

Rabastian Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

Sirus Black

Remus Lupin

Fenrir Greyback

After reading all that Yukiko immediately got to work on the rituals on releasing all of her granddaughter's abilities while the others except for Amaterasu gapped in shock. After completing the rituals on Amaterasu she finally started showing that she was no longer human and the soul fragment in a black chocker necklace.

Once the others were over there shock they planned and discussed with each other about the information on the sheet. And the worry of what Dumbledore did and planed for the future incase if he causes more trouble.

_**End.**_

Hope you like! It tool much longer than I thought it would.

Till next time!

Kaze Senju the wolfwarriorgirl


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

Well here it is! Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, I'll leave a note the next time.

**Chapter 6: The celebration-part 1**

"Yumi. Please inform the chef's that to prepare a feast in three days. Also have the gardeners, decorators, maids and butlers alerted of this development. They may choose the theme; also inform them of our granddaughter so that they can get an Idea of what to do."

"Of course Lady Yukiko!" she replied happily. Swiftly turning around the clacking of her heels becoming faint, indicating that she was going to complete the intended job given to her.

With a worried voice, Vanessa questioned her mother softly. "Are you sure it is wise to tell everyone this early mother?"

"All will be fine me dear," Hibiki interrupted her. "Rest and ease your mind. Nothing bad will happen to Ama. And it would be best for the clan to know of their newest princess." (Amaterasu's nickname).

"Well, if your so sure." was her hesitant response as she looked at Ama's sleeping face, which was a mask of complete calm and innocence as she snuggled closer to her mother in law.

"Well, if were done here, we wish you goodnight. Mom, dad." Haku said to them tiredly.

"Good night sweetie." Yukiko murmured handing Amaterasu to him. While also giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Vanessa, following his example murmured "goodnight" to them both, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before the two of them left.

When they were gone the two of them sat in silence, thinking about all they had learned for the day.

It wasn't until Yukiko spoke up with a worried voice that the silence was broken.

"Are we doing the right thing? What if the clan doesn't accept her?"

Turning toward his wife, Hibiki gently took her chin by the hand, making her face him as he stared at her lovingly. "All will be alright. If someone has a problem with little Ama being their newest princess then I will take care of it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Lets get to bed, the sun will rise shortly."

With that being said they, too went to their room to rest.

End.

Hoped you liked it. This chapter will end up coming in short segments since I wont be able to post for a while.

Hope to see you soon!

Kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl


End file.
